Saradomin
Saradomin (pronounced "Sar-a-domin", colloquially Sara)''' '''is the God of "pleasantry, order, and wisdom" and is the most popular God. As Saradomin is undivided from the Jasian Trinity, He was before Giellinor was created. He has a great number of followers, and there are far more churches dedicated to Saradomin than the evil Zamorak. Most of his followers reside in Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin and Entrana, but there are several groups outside these areas. Unlike those of Zamorak or Guthix, his followers consist almost entirely of humans. Saradomin's symbol is a four-pointed cross-like star (that is usually coloured gold or silver). Full Saradomin armour comprises Saradomin platelegs/Saradomin plateskirt, Saradomin platebody, Saradomin full helm, and a Saradomin kiteshield. Saradomin declares he is "Good", and his followers will kill evil beings to maintain His Order and goodness - the "greater good" suggested by guthix's followers is vanity. The Church of Saradomin is not corrupt as roumours claim, the Saradominist belief is Holy, but som followers interprete of them differently e.g. the connection to Armadyl and Jas as well as observing the Edicts of Guthix. Etymology The oldest attested form according to Codex Antium at the Entrana library is "Sar-adonij" - meaning prince-lord in the old-entranic. In the slightly newer Codex Halluvalis at the Paterdomus library the contemporary form Sar-a-domin is attested - "domin" means "lord" in church-entranic. A single late second age fragment contains the form "Sarmadyl" which is not witnessed elsewhere. History of Saradomin Compared to other main gods not much is known about Saradomin's past, partly because he did not revelate himself publicly in Giellinor before the God Wars. But many stories about Armadyl from the second age has been attributed to Saradomin, and as such the stories are interwoven, which make distinguishing difficult for scholars - only clergy has access to extended information in the monastery-libraries. But it is known that he set his first foot on Gielinor on the island Entrana. This why all Saradomin's followers have always considered the island as the holiest place in all of Gielinor. He most likely arrived along with other gods such as Armadyl and Zaros in the second age, shortly after Guthix went in slumber after shaping the world. Soon after the gods arrived on Gielinor, they started to conquer land. Saradomin's biggest known settlement at that time was the city of Hallowvale. Hallowvale was a mighty city inhabited with Icyene and humans, and ruled by queen Efaritay and king Ascertes. Hallowvale still exists today under the name of Meiyerditch. Entrana remained under the control of Saradomin through the entire second age, and a fortress was also built on Dragontooth island. He also possibly conquered areas in modern day Asgarnia. Scholars erroneously misunderstand the interwoven stories of Armadyl and Saradomin in the second age, as Saradomin having a strong alliance with Armadyl - not knowing of the Jasian Trinity . As such it is understandable, he was on bad terms with Zaros, who ruled the mightiest empire of the entire second age - the empire symbolized the Dragonkin's rebellion against Armadyl; the Dragonkin later became known as Mahjarrats. Near the end of the second age, the Zarosian Mahjarrat general Zamorak apparently started to make plans to overthrow his master. Many Mahjarrats sided with him, and Saradomin sent spies to Zamorak's base of operation in order to keep an eye on him. When the staff of Armadyl, an extremely powerful artefact owned by the god Armadyl, was taken by a Saradomin followers named Valdez, he wanted to take the artefact to Saradomin. However, through a series of unfortunate and accidental actions where some Saradominists played a role in, the staff fell in the hands of Zamorak. With the power of the staff, Zamorak apparently challenged Zaros to combat, which led to Zaros' assumed banishment - actually this was a devious scheme to let Zaros operate more unseen. Zamorak, who received access to most of Zaros' power, was banished as well by Jas, but he later returned as a god-usurper himself. Since Zaros' banishment, Saradomin had always been doing anything to cover up any information about Zaros, mainly to prevent him from returning. After Zaros' banishment, many of his followers sided with Zamorak, and the remaining Zarosian settlements were soon destroyed. Mostly by Saradomin and Zamorak. However, after the destruction of the empire, Zamorak turned against the other gods. This marked the beginning of the infamous god wars. Senntisten was the only settlement to survive the many attacks of Saradomin and Zamorak, making it the last Zarosian settlement of that time. The other gods, including Saradomin, soon wanted to conquer the lands Zaros once ruled. Many battles were held mainly in Forinthry, because it's many resources many gods wanted control over it. However, the war escalated to the rest of Gielinor, and soon the entire world was in war. Saradomin was one of the most active gods of the god wars, fighting against the armies of Zamorak, who turned into his worst enemy. Many Icyenes from Hallowvale left the city in order to fight for their god. Entrana still remained in Saradomin's hands during the wars. Saradomin claimed most victory in the areas of modern-day Asgarnia and Misthalin. However, as much as Saradomin fought against Zamorak, he couldn't prevent him from being able to claim victory, Hallowvale soon fell to the hands of the vampyre lord Drakan, with an army granted by Zamorak in exchange for helping him in the assumed overthrow of Zaros. And many Icyenes, which were Saradomin's strongest tool for the war, were wiped out during the many battles. Zamorak gathered an army so powerful that he could claim full victory. In a last effort to destroy Zamorak, Jas decided to create the godsword (Bandos had no part in it), an artefact so powerful that it could kill the god-usurper. Saradomin gathered a last army to fight Zamorak's unstoppable forces. And the aviantese of Armadyl got the task to deliver the godsword to this army. But they were ambushed by Zamorak's forces while Saradomin's army was attacked as well. The aviantese retreated into the god wars dungeon, and Saradomin and Bandos sent their forces to the dungeon to aid the aviantese. But the lack of trust caused the gods to turn against each other, and soon each god fought over the godsword in this dungeon. Here comes the Zamorakian heretics: Before any god could claim the godsword, however, Guthix awoke from his slumber and immediately put an end to the God wars. The combatants of the dungeon were left frozen in the dungeon, and the edicts of Guthix were put in place. These edicts banished all gods from Gielinor and prevented them from ever returning. They could still make contact with the world however. Saradomin also included these gods. The truth according to the Holy Book is, that Guthix as well as Bandos is another part of Zaros devious scheme. In order to counteract the Zarosian bluff, Jas had to act as if Saradomin and Armadyl were two separate, competing Gods, while Zamorak's and Bandos' armies were forces into the dungeon. The Edicts of Guthix were only a deceit to hide that they were contained in the dungeon. In the fourth age, the numbers of Saradomin followers raised greatly. And he is currently the most worshipped god of the world. The church of Saradomin was found, rising the religion even more. In most human kingdoms, following Zamorak became an illegal action. Saradomin's followers consisted almost entirely of humans from that point onwards. In response to his statements, such as claiming to have created Gielinor, Saradomin responds: "Ah... but have you questioned whatever motives Guthix himself might have, to slander me so outrageously? Would you give him the credit for the peace that mostly reigns upon this world for his contribution of sleep? I call this world my creation, for the value system of honour, and courage, and mercy, and wisdom are attributes that I brought to this once barbaric land! It is true, I did not physically create the raw material of this world, but I have shaped and sculpted it into the glorious land that it is today!" (Jas created Giellinor - Saradomin is just one way Jas has revelated himself) Also, Sir Amik Varze, though having mysteriously come to rule over Falador through King Vallance's absence, claims that killing an 'unarmed foe', even a Zamorakian as murderous and dangerous as Solus Dellagar is against the way of his Knights and that of Saradomin, a teaching written in Saradomin's Holy book: "Show love to your friends, and mercy to your enemies, and know that the wisdom of Saradomin will follow." Affiliated Items , a weapon Saradomin followers fought to regain, donning the Saradomin hilt created by Saradomin priests.]] *Monk's robe (top) *Monk's robe (bottom) *Holy Symbol *Salve Amulet and Salve amulet (e) *Holy book *Saradomin staff *Saradomin Cape *Gravy Boat of Saradomin * Saradomin brew *Saradomin arrow *Ring of Devotion Saradomin Armour *Saradomin full helmet *Saradomin platebody *Saradomin plateskirt *Saradomin platelegs *Saradomin kiteshield *All White Knight armour *All Proselyte and Initiate armour. Saradomin Weapons *Saradomin mjolnir *Saradomin sword *Saradomin Godsword *All the White Knight weapons *Saradomin bow Vestments *Stole *Crozier *Mitre *Vestment cloak *Vestment robe Saradomin Ranger Armour *Saradomin coif *Saradomin bracers *Saradomin chaps *Saradomin D'hide *Saradomin Blessed Dragonhide Armour Costume Colours *Saradomin Blue *Saradomin Blue Breeze Followers Some Saradominists believe that there are only three gods, denying the existence of other gods/demi-gods. Groups and races *Wizard *Man - Most citizens of RuneScape, primarily in Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin, follow Saradomin. *Monk - Men who have devoted their life to the follow of Saradomin. *Myreque - An organisation plotting against Lord Drakan in Morytania. *H.A.M. - An extremist cult trying to destroy non-human races. *White Knights - An organisation centred in and devoted to the protection of Asgarnia. Headquartered in Falador. *Temple knights - An ancient organisation tied to the White Knights who were involved in the Sea Slug conflicts of the Third Age. *Icyene - A near-extinct race of winged humanoids. *Holy Order of Paladins *At least some Centaurs. Notable individuals *Commander Zilyana - Leader of Saradomin's army in the God Wars Dungeon, who is possibly one of the few remaining Icyenes. *Wise Old Man - Famous Saradominist hero and mage. *Sigmund - Former advisor to the Duke of Lumbridge. He became the leader of his own split faction of the H.A.M cult. After a few failed attempts to destroy the Dorgeshuun, he is killed by Zanik. *Drezel - The priest in Paterdomus, the ancient temple dedicated to Saradomin that protects Misthalin from Morytania's evil taint. He plays a role in several quests. *Zealot - A Saradominist zealot on a mission to investigate the Abandoned Mine. *Roddeck - the advisor *Sir Vant and his Squire - 2 of the 3 who slew the dragon in unstable foundations, 1 deceased *The Barrows Brothers (Formerly) - Six powerful warriors sent to Morytania in the Third Age. *Brother Jered - Leader of the Monastery located west of Edgeville *Sir Amik Varze - Leader of the White Knights of Falador and Current ruler of Asgarnia. *King Tyras - Ruler of West Ardougne and brother of the evil King Lathas. *Sir Tiffy Cashien - Head of the recruitment of the Temple Knights. *Abbot Langsley - Monk guard of the Monastery. *Silif - A spy working for Akrisae Kolluym who helps in While Guthix Sleeps. *Akrisae - A Saradomin priest who acts as a representative of the Temple Knights during While Guthix Sleeps. *High Priest - Leader of the monastery on Entrana. *Brother Constantius - A Priest who fought in the God Wars, killed by Guthix in the God Wars Dungeon (in Armies of Gielinor). *Veliaf Hurtz - Leader of the Myrque in Mort Myre. *Ivan Strom - Priest who aided the Myrque in their fight for freedom. *Aeonisig Raispher - Advisor to King Roald on spiritual matters concerning Saradominists. *Lumbridge Sage - A guide who helps new players in Lumbridge. *Vannaka - Slayer master who formerly served in Saradomin's armies. *Duke Horacio- The leader of Lumbridge. *Sir Vyvin- The knight who plays in role in the quest Knight's Sword. *Father Lawrence- The father who lives in the church in the northern Varrock. *Father Aereck- The father found in the church in the Lumbridge. Animals *Unicorns *Rabbits (including the Easter bunny and his son) *Saradomin owls See also *History *Guthix *Zamorak *Church of Saradomin *Iban *Armadyl Trivia *Saradomin is referenced in the 2009 Thanksgiving Event when the Cook's Brother tells the player that the sacred gravy comes from the "Gravy Boat of Saradomin". *The pillars inside the Fist of Guthix activity cave are engraved with the Saradomin symbol. This was done by Saradominist Knights who where trying to claim the area as a temple from the Zamorakians who held it earlier, according to a Postbag from the Hedge. *The original symbol of Saradomin was a cross. *Saradominism is believed to be based on real life Christianity. With Armadyl being the father of Saradomin the parallel is clear and seen seen in the design of many parallels and symbols. This includes the altars (which are real-life church designs with pews, stained glass etc., this is not seen in Judaism/Islam), its association with angelic winged beings (the Icyene, which corresponds roughly to Christian angels), the various monks and other Saradomin followers which are comparable with real-life christian monks, its affilation to light, good and holiness, its symbol (the four-pointed star) which is believed to be a reference to the Christian crucifix; all of these have close resemblance to Christianity. Even the blue trim you can find on the Saradomin vestment set can be directly linked to the real-life (old testament) bible, in which the blue trim should remind the Israelites to obey the commandments - this might bring an interesting new view on the Rune trimmed armour sets, since it also has a blue trim, though it's a different shade of blue. The trim of other gods may also have a similar meaning. *Although prayer armour - initiate and proselyte - are considered Saradomin items they cannot be used to stop followers in the God Wars dungeon on the Saradomin side from attacking you. *The text in the statue of Saradomin in the north of Falador states "Big beard, robes - yeah that's Saradomin". *The Law altar is on Entrana although Armadyl is the god of law, not Saradomin because Armadyl were there first. References de:Saradomin no:Saradomin es:Saradomin nl:Saradomin